snailyfandomcom-20200215-history
Snailiad TD
It's a tower defense, you have to protect snail town from being taken down by the enemies. Level 1 Very easy kill 10 spikies and a blob. Level 2 Also easy kill 15 spikies and 2 blobs. Level 3 Easy and kill 20 spikies and 4 blobs. Level 4 Last very easy level theres 25 spikies and 6 blobs. Level 5 Too easy but little bit there's a new spikey call red spikey so kill 5 of them and there also 30 spikies. Level 6 Same but different ways it has a new enemy call blub only just 1 when you kill them all. (Boomerang Unlocked) Level 7 Chripy swarms in this level only 20. Level 8 2 Spikies and 25 chripies. Level 9 30 Spikies, 10 Blobs, 1 Blub, 4 Red Spikies and 30 chripies. Level 10 10 Spikies and you met shellbreaker the fisrt boss. Level 11 Fireballs live in here just 5. Level 12 Red Spikies and Blobs live in here just 5 of them. Level 13 20 Blobs in this level boomerang can kill them all. Level 14 2 Batty bats in this level. Level 15 Blubs live in there just 2. Level 16 35 Spikies swarm on this level. Level 17 2 Blubs and Batty Bats. Level 18 15 Fireballs and 2 Ghost Dandelion. Level 19 1 Kitty!! and 20 Fireballs and oh 10 Ghost Dandelions. Level 20 20 Fireballs and Stompy the new boss. Level 21 10 Blobs in this level and 40 Chripies. Level 22 40 Spikies in this level. Level 23 2 Iceballs live in here. (Rainbow Wave unlocked) Level 24 5 Iceballs live in this level. Level 25 50 Chripies and Snatchy here. Level 26 60 Chripies in this level. Level 27 10 Blubs in this level but 1 blob in this level. Level 28 2 Kitties!! appear in this level. Level 29 40 Spikies, 40 Chripies and 20 Sponge squids. Level 30 Blob-Zooka the ba-zooka blob. Level 31 40 Fireballs in this level. Level 32 60 Chripies and 50 Spikies. Level 33 Iceball in this level are 10. Level 34 20 Fire and Iceballs. Level 35 30 Ghost Dandelions. Level 36 10 Fireballs, Iceballs and Ghost Dandelions. Level 37 1 Acidball in this level. (Juggernaut Unlocked) Level 38 40 Fireballs so it's REALLY hard you needed a juggernaut. Level 39 10 Fireballs, 10 Iceballs and 10 Ghostdandelions but 2 acidballs. Level 40 Spinny Flaze is here! Level 41 50 Spikies and 50 Chripies. Level 42 20 Red Spikies. Level 43 20 Blubs. Level 44 REALLY too hard but juggernaut make it more easiesr but there's 25 Blubs. Level 45 Towers: Pea shooter: shoots simple, weak peas.(N) Boomerang: stronger than the pea shooter and will retaliate through the field.(N) Rainbow Dasher: shoots rainbow rays and hurts enemies really badly all not angelblob, floatspike and jellyfish.(A) Juggernaut: strong as the rainbow dasher, but stops in the middle of the path it goes and disappears after 10 seconds, dealing max damage and can not kill chipies.(G) Donut gunner: shoots donuts that cannot be broken. strong as the Rainbow dasher(N) Donut juggernaut: same as Donut gunner and juggernaut.(G) Shell bommerang: Highly strong, but one shot at a time.(N) (N) = normal (G) = Ground (A) = air Enemies Spikey: Can be detroy by any weapons.(G) Blob: Can be detroy by any weapons.(G) Chirpy: a flying enemy, cannot be hit with ground towers (A) Sponge squid: ... Don't ask me how it got out of water. it takes out grass (Money) when it reaches snail town.(N) Iceball: can not be kill by boomerang and pea shooter. Blub: unlike blob there cannot be hit with pea shooter.(G) Float spike : weak to powerful rainbow wave. Bosses Shellbreaker: Meet you at the 10. Stompy: Meet you at the 20. Snatchy: meet you at the 25. Blob-Zooka: Meet you at the 30 Spinny flaze: meet you at the 40 Dragon Snail: Meet you at the 50. Provaddda: Meet you at the 60. Meta knight: Meet you at the 70. King Blob: meet you at 80. King Spikey: meet you at 90. Rainbow Snail: Meet you at the 100. The penguin king: Meet you at the 101. Master claw: meet you at the 102. Mega Master claw: meet you at the 103.(New Boss) Special towers Snaily: does all at a time at a high strength, takes a lot of money tho. Buddy: like snaily but weaker. Snaila:weaker than buddy, but quite faster. Space box: One time only, kills most enemies on the path and weakens stronger ones. Iris: does high psychic damage, and sometimes teleports them to the start. Moon snail: shoots an endless path of moon ray. Sun Snail: just like moon snail but it have a stong ray called the sun ray. Blob rocketeer: shoots High-powered missles at a slow rate. Isis shrine: when placed, the game ends, and you win. costs a fortune! All towers are (N) towers. Category:snaily games Category:Side games Category:Snaily Games Category:TD games